Magic? more like meta
by PainInSilence
Summary: Self explainitory.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh" Robin woke up with a huge headache.

"What happened?" Robin asked

"You got knocked out" Wally said calm "Batman's on his way."

"The only thing that happened wa-wait! What day is it?" Robin asked shooting strait up forgeting his head.

"Dude, chill. It's the 23rd of April" Wally was a little shoceked at the outburst but held his mask of cool

"CRAP! I totally forgot!"

"Dont worry, you didnt miss her" said Batman's gravely voice. He had snuck in when Robin had his outburst and was now next to Robin.

"Whew..." Robin seemed releived but Wally had a question

" wait, who'd you not miss?" Robin apparemtly was too excited to hear him be cause he was jumping up and down happily.

"Robin! Who are you talking abouf?" Wally . Said trying to get the hint of annoyance on his face.

"Code Lilac"Robin replyedblike he just got 200 gifts for chrolistmas.

* * *

**Once again i appolagize for the short chapters. Please review. Simalar to " My specialty is my secret"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Code Lilac?" Wally asked Robin who was jumping up and down.

Robin stopped jumping. "Yeah! Oh wait you dont know what that is...well, you'll find out soon!"

"Tell the rest of the team to meet Robin and I in the mission at 6 o,clock " Batman told Wally " Let's go Robin. We need to prepare."

Robin got up from the bed to follow his mentor who was heading out the door. "See ya' later, KF"

* * *

At 6 o,clock the team except for Robin was in the mission room waiting. Or so they thought.

"Thank you for comeing" Batman said. The team however couldn't see him thanks to Robin and Lilac, or Sparrow as she's known in Gotham's hero world to people who really look into it.

"What! Where are you!?" Wally yelled pretending he didn't know what was happening. No, they hadn't told him today was the day Robin and Batman would reveal their identitys to team and reveal Sparrow. But, Wally did know about Robin and Sparrow's ability and quicly caught on after Batman spoke.

"KF you can stop acting. We were gonna tell them anyway."

"Good! I suk at acting!"

"Wait, tell us what? And where are you two?" M'gann asks

"Three acheally"Robin and Sparrow let go of Batman and reappeared in front of the team's eyes. "Guys, meet Sparrow my sister. Or Lilac grayson as a civilian identity." Sparrow and Robin take off their masks revealing Richard"dick" grayson and his younger sister Lilac grayson.

Lilac was wearing an outfit simalar to Robins. She had black leggings going down to her knees, and she was wearing a brownish tan top with dark red tigerlike stripes going diagonally. She like Robin had a canary yellow utility belt . Her cape had a midnight blue underside, and the top was covered with beautiful black, gray, brown feathers with white tips.

"Holy crap!" "Woah""cool!" "Nice to see ya' Mucus!" Wally said last running up to Lilac hugging her. She hugs back.

"Sup, Sloth! Long time no see!"

"What!? Wally knew!" Artemis yells at Robin and Batman.

"Yes. That's what code lilac was Wally. Awhile ago me , Batman, and Mucus decided we needed a date and a code name just in case. I wanted code Spy ninjas and Mucus wanted code Lilac, figures, and when we did rock,paper,scissers,shoot she won." Robin explained.

"I called Roy and he's gonna show up tommarow since he's currently "busy"." Wally stated puting up air quotes and raiseing his eyebrows 3times.

"Roy knew too!" Artemis again yelled

"Yes, artemis. You should really pay attention." Lilac said smugly. Artemis glared at her.

"Wait. How did you know Artemis's name?" M'gann asks innocently.

" 1) im a bat. 2) i have invisability which me and Robin both deminstrated earlier. &amp; 3) i might sneak around the cave to see Robin." Lilac said while smileing sheepishly and shuffleing her feet.

"Robin, did you know about this?" Robin in risponce turned invisable and ran. But of coarse if Lilac was going down, her brother's going down with her. So she turned inviable too and chased after him.

The team could hear them running and jumping. Batman tuened on the heat visionin his cowl and chased after them. He jumped over to his right and managed to get ahold of his children's ankles and held them upside down and th two reappeared.

Both kids were frowning. "So?" Batman asked

"Yes" Robin said frowning.

* * *

**Did you like? By the way, Robin is Younger in this story. He's 10 instead of 13. And Sparrow is 7. Also, everyone is a(2 years) bit younger except for th mentors. **


End file.
